BBC Two/Other
BBC2 (first era) 1964-1967 The launch of the channel was delayed by a day by an infamous power failure in Central London. BBC-two1964.jpg|Ident BBC_2_Clock_1964_A.jpg|1964 Clock A BBC_2_Clock_1964_B.jpg|1964 Clock B BBC2FlipCard.jpeg|Flip-Card 1967-1972 The first official colour channel in the UK (and in Europe) launched on UHF in 1967, and with it came a brand new ident. BBC2_colour_logo.jpg|1967 ident. bbc two clock.PNG|1967 Clock A BBC_2_Clock_1967.jpg|1967 Clock B 1972-1974 BBC2-2012-PROMO-THE70S-1-1.jpg|1972 Ident A BBC 2 Ident 1972 B.jpg|1972 Ident B BBC 2 Ident 1972 C.jpg|1972 Ident C bbc22.PNG|Notice that the word 'COLOUR' is blue. BBC 2 Clock 1972.jpg|1972 Clock BBC 2 logo 1972.svg|Logo used with the clock BBC 2 logo 1972 ident.svg|Logo used with the clock 1974-1979 Bbc2_1974.jpg|1974 ident A BBC 2 Ident 1974 B.jpg|1974 Ident B BBC 2 Ident 1974 C.jpg|1974 Ident C BBC 2 Clock 1974 A.jpg|1974 Clock A BBC 2 Clock 1974 B.jpg|1974 Clock B BBC_2_logo_1974_ident_version.svg BBC 2 clock logo 1974.svg|Logo used with the clock BBCtwobehindthescenes.jpeg|Behind the scenes 1979-1986 In 1979, BBC2 launches the first ever fully computer generated ident in the world, let alone the UK. BBC2_logo_1979.jpg|1979 ident bbc2 proto.png|Alternate logo BBC 2 Clock 1979.jpg|1979 Clock BBC 2 Clock 1980.jpg|1980 Clock BBC 2 Ident 1983.jpg|1983 Daytime on 2 Ident BBC 2 Open University Ident 1984.jpg|1984 Open University Ident File:BBC2Schools&Collagesident.png|Schools and Colleges Ident Orangebbctwoclock.jpeg|Orange version of the clock Ccbbc2.jpeg|Christmas Clock 6033306059_7888f784f2_b.jpg|Behind the Scenes BBC 2 Holding Slide logo 1976-83.svg|Holding slide logo. BBC Two (first era) 1986-1991 250px-BBC2_colour_logo_1986.jpg|BBC Two (1986) Ident. The ident would be a still, or will fade in (or out) at the start of programmes. BBC_2_Clock_1986.jpg|BBC Two (1986) Clock BBC2 (second era) 1991-1997 As part of an extensive rebrand to cast off BBC2's 'highbrow' tone, Lambie-Nairn launched a brand new set of idents which lasted 10 and a half years until they were replaced in 2001. For the first time a corporate logo scheme featuring the 1988 BBC logo was employed across all of the BBC's services. The rebrand did work, and although the programming was exactly the same as before, the perception of BBC2 by the public shifted from 'highbrow' and 'stuffy' to cool and trendy. BBC Two (second era) 1997–2001 On October 4, 1997, BBC Two got a new look, also created by Lambie-Nairn. BBC Two Wales 1997.svg|BBC Two Wales BBC Two Scotland 1997.svg|BBC Two Scotland BBC Two Northern Ireland 1997.svg|BBC Two Northern Ireland 2001-2007 In November 2001, the logo was boxed. The idents were changed for the first time in 10 and a half years; the logo stayed the same, but it was given a pair of arms and a personality. The BBC added to the roster of 4 idents over the years. BBC_Two_40th_Anniversary_2004.svg|40 Years of BBC Two (2004) BBC_Two_Channel_of_the_Year_2001.svg|Channel of the Year logo BBC Two Wales 2001.svg|BBC Two Wales BBC Two Scotland 2001.svg|BBC Two Scotland BBC Two Northern Ireland 2001.svg|BBC Two Northern Ireland BBC Two Alba 2001.svg|BBC Two Alba 2007-present A new logo of the arrived on February 18, 2007. The typography has changed from Gill Sans to Avenir and the box has changed its colour from purple to teal. The blade '2' has been slightly altered, it is now more squat than before. *The Ident Gallery - 2007 *The Ident Gallery - 2009 BBC Two HD.svg|BBC Two HD logo introduced in 2013. bbc2seascape2007_large.jpg|BBC Two ident from 2007 to 2014 - showing the new logo and 'window on the world' theme BBC Two 50 Years2.png|BBC Two 50 Years logo BBC Two Wales 2007.svg|BBC Two Wales logo BBC Two Scotland 2007.svg|BBC Two Scotland logo BBC Two Northern Ireland 2007.svg|BBC Two Northern Ireland logo BBC Two Alba 2007.svg|BBC Two Alba logo BBC Two unboxing.svg|The boxless BBC Two logo BBC Two HD unboxing.svg|The boxless BBC Two HD logo BBC Two Christmas 2015 logo.png|Christmas variant from 2015 BBC Two (Christmas 2016).png|Christmas variant from 2016–17 BBC Two Gay Brittania logo 2017.png|The Gay Britannia logo in 2017 used for promos BBC_Two_black_squared_logo.png|The black-boxed BBC Two logo 2015–present The boxless variant of the 2007 BBC Two logo has been used on the revived 1991 idents in Northern Ireland from 1 January 2015. On 27 September 2018, BBC Two launched a new look, uses the boxless 2007 logo and ditched its famous "2" icon that has been in use since 1991. This box logo from 2007 is currently used as a primary logo. The "2" symbol resembles a curved wave. BBC Two Wales unboxing.svg|BBC Two Wales logo BBC Two Scotland unboxing.svg|BBC Two Scotland logo (defunct in 2019) BBC Two Northern Ireland unboxing.svg|BBC Two Northern Ireland logo BBC Two Alba unboxing.svg|BBC Two Alba logo Category:BBC Category:BBC Two Category:Other